


The Dark Side of the Web

by GalahadThePure



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Selfcest, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: Iskandar often gets lonely while Waver is at work and finds himself at the mercy of his unsatisfied libido. Looking to the internet, Iskandar visits a Mage online sex shop to purchase a flesh light in order to satisfy his urges. Little does he know that the flesh light is directly connected to Waver's own body!





	1. Chapter 1

     The hideous, twisting mass of flesh and corpses shrieked as it fell lifeless before its killer. Its form disappeared into dust before the blood-soaked hunter. Iskandar smiled and set down his controller. “The One Reborn” wasn’t exactly the most challenging boss, but with his current handicapping, stake-driver setup, any boss in the game would be as much of a trial as “The Orphan of Kos.” He couldn’t wait until Waver returned from work with their copy of _Sekiro_. Until then, he had to entertain himself by making his own “extra hard” mode of _Bloodborne_. The red scrawl of “Prey Slaughtered” lit up the screen, illuminating the dimly lit sitting room. Iskandar guided his hunter to the remains of the fallen monstrosity, lighting the lantern to create a new checkpoint. With all the bloodpoints he had acquired, he was certain he would be able to level up his weapon upon returning to the Hunter’s Dream.

     The brash ring of his cell phone took Iskandar out of his immersion in the Lovecraftian, Victorian world of the game, but it still filled him with excitement. Maybe Waver was calling to let him know that he had just picked up the new game! While he appreciated his reunion and relationship with Waver, Iskandar often mourned the lack of time they spent together. Waver worked five days a week from 8-5 PM and often came home exhausted. Although Waver still had the energy to eat, shower, and play video games with Iskandar on weekdays, he was often too tired for more intimate activities, to the dismay of Iskandar’s raging libido. Iskandar picked up his phone. As he expected, it was Waver, indicated by the contact photo of him and Iskandar smiling. He slid his finger across the screen to answer the incoming call, excited to hear his lover’s voice.

     “Waver!” he beamed, “It is great to hear from you so early in the afternoon! Will you be returning for lunch today?”

     Waver sighed from the other side of the phone, making Iskandar’s heart sink. He could tell that Waver was having a hard day at work and was already mentally drained.

     “I’m sorry Iskandar,” he groaned, “It’s looking like I’m going to have to stay late tonight… The higher ups at the Mage’s Association wanted me to file a report on the state of the Modern Magecraft department… I don’t even know if I’ll be home for dinner, let alone make it to Gamestop tonight to pick up our preorder…”

     “Oh…” Iskandar replied, disheartened, “Worry not. I suppose these things cannot be helped. When do you expect to be home tonight?”

     “Probably 9 or 10?”

     “That late?”

     “Again, I’m really sorry… If you want, you can go pick up _Sekiro_ on your own. You know where Gamestop is. Just make sure you lock the door when you leave.”

     Iskandar’s stomach turned. He wasn’t so much upset about not being able to get the new game today; more so, he was concerned about how late Waver was going to be out. Iskandar knew for sure that Waver would immediately want to go to sleep as soon as he got home based on how tired he already sounded.

   “It’s fine…” Iskandar replied, “I want to experience it with you. The preorder is not going anywhere. We can always go get it together this weekend!”

     “Here’s hoping work doesn’t bleed into the weekend,” Waver sighed, “I’ll see you tonight Iskandar. I love you.”

     “I love you too.”

     Iskandar hung up the phone, staring at the image of him and Waver until it eventually switched back to the screensaver. His head hung and his heart ached. Without the ambient music of the Hunter’s Dream still playing on the television screen, the silence in the room would have been painful. Iskandar unlocked the screen on his phone to pull up his photos. He had very few pictures saved, probably 30 photos total, but all were of him and Waver. Modern technology was still confusing to Iskandar in a way, but he was glad it allowed him to preserve memories of him and his beloved.

   He slid through his camera roll, savoring the memories of his new life with Waver. His heart warmed and a gentle smile spread across his face as he relived the sweet memories he made with his lover. Iskandar could practically feel the brisk winds of London as he viewed the photo he took of him and Waver sitting out at Waver’s favorite café. He could almost taste the delicious pesto and chicken sandwich he ate there and smell the acidic tinge of Waver’s cigar, smoking in the ashtray between them. With the swipe of his finger, he was then transported to the top of the London Eye, gazing over the tar black Thames under the star laden night sky. The city lights reflected in Waver’s eyes, shining like two bright emeralds, as they took in the stunning view of London. He recalled Waver’s gentle kiss at the top of the Eye; the feeling of being in their own world in that glass cabin, floating in the night sky.

     Even in the candid photos that he discreetly took of his lover, Iskandar still recalled the sensation of the moment. Waver’s silky, brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail; a scowl of concentration plastered across his face as he gripped at his game controller. His slender frame drowned under the fabric of Iskandar’s Admirarble War Tactic’s shirt. The soft cotton of the shirt slid limply off of his skin, contrary to being held taught whenever Iskandar wore it. He remembered this exact moment. Waver was trying his hardest to beat “The Nameless King.” It was a Sunday morning. The remains of their breakfast sat in the sink, waiting to be washed, and Waver stayed in his favorite pajamas, Iskandar’s shirts. Iskandar wished he could go back to this moment, kissing his frown lines and running his fingers through his long hair.

     Iskandar swiped the last photo away, only to see it bounce back onto the screen. It seemed he had reached the end of his photos, the end of those sweet memories. He leaned back on the couch, drowning in reminiscence and lost in thought. He’d love to fill this camera roll with even more memories. Perhaps one day, he could take Waver to Greece and Macedonia; show around his homeland like Waver did for him in London. He recalled Waver told him that these smartphones could be used to reserve trips to other lands. Maybe he could use this time to his advantage and look into vacations to Greece for him and Waver. He pressed on the Safari icon on his phone, pulling up the search engine to begin browsing.

     The internet truly was incredible. By simply typing in a few words, Iskandar could find any and all possible sites specializing in tours across Greece. Restaurants, monuments, museums, and more were ranked and rated by previous tourists. This would help Iskandar greatly, as the landscape of his former territory had gone through many changes since his original life. Monuments which once stood as indomitable fortresses now stood in ruin, and former dirt paths had been paved into roads. This could make tours interesting for Waver, as Iskandar could describe in great detail of what these landmarks looked like during his time. As Iskandar continued browsing and scrolling down the various links on the search engine, he noticed certain sights had pesky, unavoidable advertisements. Gradually, the advertisements became more… adult targeted. “Hot Greek women in the area looking for lovers like you!” “Try not to cum within the first thirty seconds of this 18+ game!” Iskandar attempted to avert his focus from these advertisements, but one somehow managed to catch his eye.

     “Say goodbye to the pain of long distance or loneliness! Sex toys that feel just like your lover!”

     Sex toys that feel just like your lover? Iskandar recalled that Waver had his fair share of vibrators and dildos and often used them during the time Iskandar was absent from his life. Maybe if Iskandar purchased a sex toy that he could penetrate, he wouldn’t have to worry about getting blue balls on the nights Waver returned from work too tired to have sex. Plus if it felt like Waver, he was sure he could satisfy his urges. Curiosity overcame him and Iskandar clicked the link from the advertisement. He was redirected to a website titled “The Sultry Succubus: A Mage’s Sex Shop.” Its layout seemed dark and ominous, but also seductive; an odd merger of voodoo and eros. Advertisements for its products flashed across his phone screen in a slide show, showing off its enchanted sex toys and adult goods. Eventually, the product he was searching for appeared: “Personalized Flesh Lights and Dildos.” He clicked on the image and was directed to the product page. On it was a collection of realistic looking phallus statues and tubes with holes resembling assholes and vaginas. He gazed at the description of the product above.

_“Is your lover often too busy to fuck? Are you suffering from the pain of long distance? Do you miss their warm touch? Look no further than The Sultry Succubus’ Personalized Sex Toys! With just a sample of your partner’s DNA plus a payment of 30 pounds, we can create a sex toy that matches your partner’s size, warmth, and tightness! With an average rating of 4.8 stars, you’ll certainly be satisfied!”_

     Iskandar rubbed his chin in intrigue. The product wasn’t too expensive, and it appeared that everyone who purchased the product was satisfied in the reviews. This seemed like it would make a good investment. He rushed to the bathroom, searching for Waver’s hairbrush. It sat beside the sink, covered in long strands of Waver’s hair. A toothy grin spread across Iskandar’s face.

     “Perfect,” he beamed, pulling a strand from the brush.

***

     Iskandar pressed his face to the window of the flat. Based on the tracking number he received from the order, his personalized sex toy would be arriving today. Waver was still at work, and as of lately, he had been forced to stay late quite often. Because of this, Iskandar was pretty pent up and ready to see if The Sultry Succubus really could replicate the feeling of Waver’s tight ass. The postman’s van drove up to the flat complex and Iskandar rushed from the window to the door. As soon as he heard the postman’s knock, Iskandar pulled the door open. The postman leapt back in shock at the sudden answer.

     “Umm…” he stammered, “I have a package for Iskandar Velvet?”

     Iskandar grinned, “That would be me, good sir. Where do I sign for this package?”

     “R-right here…” he replied uneasily, holding out a clipboard.

     Iskandar grabbed the clipboard from the man’s shaking hands, scribbling out his signature before handing it back in exchange for the package.

     “Have a nice day sir,” the postman said, bowing and leaving the complex.

     Iskandar shut the door as soon as he left, eager to unwrap his new treasure. He pulled at the clear packing tape enrobing the box, ripping parts of the cardboard off with it. Iskandar lifted the cardboard flaps, freed from their packing tape bondage, and rifled through the Styrofoam packing peanuts to fish out his prize within. He gripped onto the rubber, cylindrical tube, pulling it from the box to examine it. The tube itself was violet, and appeared just long enough to contain his penis. On the end was a circle of flesh colored rubber with a puckered ring situated at the center. It was airbrushed a reddish pink, fading into the flesh color of the circumference. The toy’s hole certainly didn’t look like Waver’s; it was almost too pristine and didn’t hold the same charm. Waver was astute about keeping himself clean, but he still had a few stray hairs speckling the hard to shave area, and while he was tinged with a cute pink color, the airbrushing on the toy was cartoonish in comparison. Regardless, he supposed the appearance didn’t matter. It was all about how the toy felt.

     Before putting the flesh light to use, Iskandar spotted a card out of the corner of his eye, nestled amidst the packing peanuts in the box. He picked it up and read the text scrawled across.

_“Valued customer,_

_Thank you for purchasing our Personalized Flesh Light Anus model. For optimal pleasure and ease of insertion, use lubrication. While our models are unassuming on the outside, we guarantee to replicate the exact sensation of embracing your lover._

_Happy fucking!”_

     Iskandar pressed gently at the hole on the end of the toy. It was definitely as tight as Waver’s entrance. Even if he hadn’t seen the card included with the toy, he would have certainly wanted to use lube. He took the toy to the bedroom, eager to experiment with it, and retrieved a bottle of lubricant from the nightstand. Cold lube squirted onto his fingers, coating them in the viscous, clear fluid. He once again tried to press a finger into the toy, gauging its tightness. His thick digit slid in easily, past the tight ring of rubber and into the inside of the tube.

   The sensation inside thoroughly surprised Iskandar. It was soft, tight, and most shockingly, _warm_. The tight walls of the flesh light felt identical to Waver’s insides. It pulsed and tightened around his finger, sending hot arousal to his groin. He could practically hear Waver moaning and imagine him convulsing in pleasure underneath him. His finger swiped against a round gland within, causing the insides to tighten and shiver. Did they even put a prostate in it? Iskandar couldn’t wait any longer. His erection was already straining and twitching in his pants, growing tight against the roughness of his denim jeans.

     He withdrew his finger from the toy, unzipping his pants to free his aching cock. Iskandar coated his thick member in lube before positioning his tip at the taut entrance of the toy. Lubricant oozed out of the pseudo-asshole of the flesh light. Iskandar did a double take, because he could have sworn he saw the rubber entrance twitch. He shook his head, convinced it was just his eyes playing tricks on him, and slowly began to press his thick cock inside. The warm insides of the toy clenched around him, gripping onto him tightly. Iskandar grunted in pleasure. It was like Waver was right here riding his cock until he was milked dry. Iskandar sheathed himself all the way inside of the flesh light, slamming into the “prostate” inside of it. Waver was always so sensitive to every motion. Iskandar could imagine his sweet moans and expressions of pleasure, his feeble whispers of “I love you,” and “it feels so good” as Iskandar fucked him into ecstasy.

     He began to slide the flesh light up and down his member. It was a strange combination of sex and masturbation, embodying the great pleasures of both. While it felt just as amazing as the times he and Waver indulged in each others’ embrace, he wished he could share this pleasure with his beloved. Pleasing Waver was half of the fun for Iskandar, as his lover’s reactions and words of praise about Iskandar’s skills in bed only made him more aroused.

     “Waver…” he mumbled, picking up the pace of his strokes into the warmth of the flesh light.

     The insides of the toy pulsed and clenched around him, each slick motion inside only heightening the frequency of the gentle squeezes. Iskandar closed his eyes tight, slamming his cock all the way into the flesh light, cumming into the warm depths. He pulled himself out as he began to soften, looking at the toy that drove him to sweet release. To his surprise, his cum didn’t leak out of the rubber hole at the end of the tube. Perhaps he’d have to clean it out.

     Iskandar took the toy to the restroom, turning on the faucet and running it under cold water. He spread the rubber hole of the flesh light, letting the water pour into it. Iskandar then tipped it over and spread the hole to release the water, but to his surprise, not a drop of water flowed out. He peered inside the toy, noticing the pink interior looked clean and dry. Now that he thought about it, the shop he purchased the toy from was run by mages. Perhaps they enchanted it with a spell to be self-cleaning. He couldn’t complain about that. Iskandar returned to the bedroom and set the toy inside of his dresser. He lay on the bed, satisfied and relaxed. Iskandar couldn’t wait until Waver returned home that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

     “Modern magecraft often revolves around modification of pre-established principles and spells,” Waver lectured, “Take the reality marble for example; a typically small, unassuming mana font that when activated, can link or transport its user to the location hidden within. This technique, which has been around since ancient times has recently been repurposed for the modern day.”

     Waver’s students feverishly jotted down notes on his lecture. His modern magecraft class, while challenging, provided interesting new theories on the ancient traditions of magic.

     “Professor,” one of his students asked, “Are all of the modern uses of reality marbles ethical? In the reading for today, I saw only positive applications. Have they ever been used for evil?”

     “Very good question,” Waver replied, “Ethics behind the use of reality marbles is starting to become a widely debated topic. Reality marbles can serve as gates to planes between reality, or a portal to a space currently existing in our world. This being said, hidden pockets between our world and the worlds of fantasy or unknown could make ideal dumping grounds for hoarders, thieves, or murderers. A serial killer can dispose of the bodies of all of his victims inside of a reality marble and hide his crimes in plain sight.”

     The class began to murmur in terror.

     “But there is no need to worry,” Waver assured, “As magecraft evolves, so does humanity. With new ways of committing magic crimes, there are new ways of combatting them. Now, I would like all of you to partner up with the person sitting next to you and discuss for five minutes on the pros and cons of modern appropriations of reality marbles. Please include at least three pros and three cons, then pass them to the front as soon as you are finished.”

     Waver leaned against his desk at the front of the lecture hall as the room filled with the chatter of debate. He smirked as he gazed at the hall full of students, eagerly discussing the fruits of his research and teachings. It made him proud that at least the current generation could see value in this field of study.

     As he watched the clock and his students, Waver suddenly felt a strange sensation in his lower body. It felt like a finger was pressing inside of him. His whole body tensed and he looked around nervously. The closest person to him was several meters away. Why did it feel like someone was fingering him? His face turned red and a small moan escaped from his mouth. The squirming object inside of him was prodding into his prostate, igniting a flame in his groin. He broke into a cold sweat as his dick hardened in his pants.

     _“What… what’s happening to my body?”_ he thought.

     His breath hitched as what felt like another finger pressed inside of him. He covered his mouth to muffle his moans and gripped onto his desk, attempting to leverage his shaking knees and hide his now obvious erection. Waver gazed up at the clock, the ticking of minutes feeling like hours. He needed to get out of here before this mysterious entity teasing his prostate made him come undone in front of all of his students.

     “Th-that’s five minutes,” Waver panted, “I fear I’m not feeling well, so class is dismissed early today.”

     Waver couldn’t even wait until his students had passed up their assignments. As soon as he made the announcement, he rushed out of the lecture hall to the nearest bathroom. Once he had locked the door behind him, he pulled down his pants to free his straining erection and examine the sensation of fingers still probing his ass. Before he could check to see if there actually was something inside of him, the feeling of the squirming digits disappeared. Waver sighed in relief. Was it finally over? Suddenly, he felt something large and blunt spreading his insides apart.

     “N-no way…” he whimpered.

     He leaned over onto the toilet as the girth pressing into his hole pushed deeper inside. Waver reached around behind him in a desperate attempt to pull this invading, invisible object out of his ass. To his surprise, there was nothing there. While his ass had stretched open as if it were taking a large object inside of him, it was as if he were being fucked by a ghost.

     The phantom member invading him began to move, slamming into his prostate and making him shudder in pleasure. How did this thing know all of his weak spots? He wanted to cry out, to beg for mercy as this unknown, unseen being took advantage of his body. Waver felt violated, disgusted that he couldn’t even see his assailant, and more so that he was feeling really good. He couldn’t help but moan and arch his back into the sensation, because despite how odd it was, being used by an unseen entity, a part of it felt familiar. The length, girth, and even warmth of the object penetrating his body was one that he was certain he had experienced before.

     “I-Iskandar…” he moaned, almost apologetically.

     The slick motion inside of him picked up its pace. He felt like he was close. Waver bit down on the fabric of his coat as pleasure overtook him. His vision went white with sweet release as he violently ejaculated over the toilet and himself. The foreign object twitched inside of him as he felt a warm, viscous fluid splatter inside of him. Waver coughed and choked on his breath, tears and saliva streaming down his face as semen leaked from his ass. The humiliation of being violated weighed him down, crushing his spirit. As if things couldn’t get any worse, Waver yelped at a sudden, new sensation flooding his body.

     “COLD!” he shouted.

     A rush of cold water pumped inside of him in a stream, before shortly after leaking out all over his pants.

     _“Great,”_ he thought, _“Now it looks like I fucking pissed myself…”_

     He sat down dejectedly on the toilet. Water and semen still leaked out from his body as he buried his face in his hands. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. There was no way he’d be able to continue his lectures today after this; he needed to cancel them and get back home. Maybe after getting a bit of comfort from Iskandar, he would have enough courage to report what happened to the Mage’s Association.

***

     Iskandar’s cell phone rang out on the counter, its vibrations creating a buzz on the hard, wooden surface. He checked the caller ID and a grin spread across his face. Calling him was none other than his lover, Waver. He slid his finger across the screen to answer.

     “Good afternoon my treasure,” he answered, “Are you on your lunch break right now?”

     “No,” Waver replied dejectedly, “Actually, I’m coming home early today…”

   “Really? That’s great news!”

     “Not really… I… something happened today… and I don’t really feel like I can hold the rest of my lectures today…”

     Iskandar’s heart sunk. Waver sounded like he had just been traumatized. He suddenly became very anxious about his lover’s condition.

     “What happened?” he asked.

     “I… I don’t really want to talk about it while I’m out in public,” Waver sighed, “I’ll tell you when I get home…”

     Before Iskandar could offer any words of comfort, Waver had already hung up the phone. Iskandar clenched his fist. Now he was even more worried. What happened to Waver? Was he in trouble with the Mage’s Association? Did he get laid off? Did something bad happen to Gray or Reines? Anxiety was eating him from the inside out, but all Iskandar could do was wait for Waver to return home and deliver the news.

     The 30 minutes it took for Waver to get home felt like a century. Though he didn’t quite know why, Iskandar felt guilty for his lover’s troubles. Perhaps it was his strong sense of empathy, or the pristine vision of hindsight that if he were there, he could have done something to help Waver. Iskandar rushed to the door as soon as it creaked open, immediately wrapping Waver in a comforting hug upon entry.

     “My dearest,” he said softly, stroking Waver’s long, silky hair, “Are you alright? What happened?”

     “Iskandar… I…” Waver’s voice caught in his throat, “I think… I was raped…”

     Iskandar tightened his grip on Waver, rage at Waver’s assailant now filling his thoughts.

     “Who dared to lay their hands on you?” he threatened, “I will have their head for hurting you!”

     “Iskandar…” Waver whimpered, “I… I don’t even know who did it…”

     Tears began to flow from Waver’s eyes. Iskandar loosened his grip on his lover to wipe away his tears and stroke his reddening cheeks in comfort.

     “It’s alright my love,” Iskandar comforted, “I’m here for you. We’ll get this figured out and have whoever hurt you apprehended. If it isn’t too painful to explain, what do you mean by you don’t know who did it?”

     Waver sniffed, trying to gather his composure, “Well… it happened in the middle of class… I was giving my lecture when suddenly it felt like there was someone fingering me… The weird part was, my pants were still on, and there was no one close to me, but it definitely felt like there was something inside of me.”

     “That is strange,” Iskandar responded, “Do you think it was some sort of curse? Or maybe a spectral or invisible attacker?”

     “Maybe… I initially thought I was imagining it… But… they came inside of me…”

     “Oh?”

     “And then… they sprayed cold water into my ass…”

     “O-oh…”

     Sweat beaded at Iskandar’s forehead. Now that he thought about it, he did use that enchanted flesh light right before Waver called him… And he did think it was strange how his cum didn’t leak out of it… There was no way though. They couldn’t have possibly connected that toy directly to Waver’s ass…

     “This is humiliating… I’m sorry Iskandar…” Waver sighed.

     “N-no! Don’t be sorry! It’s not your fault!” Iskandar assured, “If anything, I’m sorry.”

     Waver squinted suspiciously, “You know something…”

     Iskandar swallowed hard, “Well… I have a hunch… Stay right there boy.”

     Waver couldn’t even object before Iskandar had rushed out of their living room and into the bedroom. Shortly after, Iskandar returned with his arms hidden behind his back.

     “Out of curiosity,” Iskandar started, “When did you this happen?”

     Waver sighed, “I don’t know, maybe 11:30?”

    “Oh…”

     “You really do know something! What’s that behind your back?”

     Shamefully, Iskandar presented Waver the flesh light. Waver gazed down at the sex toy before exchanging glances with Iskandar once more. It would be hypocritical of him to criticize Iskandar for purchasing a sex toy, since Waver had his own collection of dildos and vibrators.

     “What does a flesh light have anything to do with what happened?” Waver asked.

     “Well,” Iskandar explained, “I purchased it from a shop online that said they made toys that mimicked the sensation of holding your lover… and it definitely did feel just like you.”

     “I still don’t see the connection…”

     “You see… I used this toy around 11:30…”

     Waver squinted in disbelief, “You can’t possibly mean… mmph?”

     He was once again met with the sensation of being fingered. Waver fidgeted before looking down at the flesh light in Iskandar’s hands. His ring finger was buried inside of the toy.

     “Wh-what? Why now…” Waver mumbled, arching his back as Iskandar pressed another finger inside of the flesh light.

     “What do you mean?” Iskandar replied.

     “It’s… happening again…”

     “Then my hunch was correct… Waver, I am incredibly sorry…”

     “Why are you apologi-“

     Waver finally caught on.

     “Iskandar,” Waver said, “Where did you buy that toy?”

     “I bought it from The Sultry Succubus. I initially thought the ‘Mage’s Sex Shop’ part of the store’s title was simply a motif, but it really is a magic object…” Iskandar confessed.

     “Iskandar! That sex toy is a reality marble! Don’t you know how dangerous that is?”

     Iskandar was well aquainted with reality marbles. After all, his greatest Noble Phantasm was one.

     “I am extremely sorry my dearest,” Iskandar apologized, “I had no intention of violating you…”

     “Well, now that I know it was you and it was unintentional, I suppose in hindsight it wouldn’t warrant a police report,” Waver responded, “And you’re my boyfriend Iskandar. I know you would never intentionally do something to hurt me. I forgive you… though the cold water enema wasn’t exactly appreciated…”

     “I am particularly sorry about that…”

     “But nonetheless, I should probably report that shop… If anyone can purchase a sex toy that leads to the inside of someone’s body, all hell could break loose.”

     “Well it did require a sample of DNA in order to customize it.”

     “Still pretty easy to acquire. My hair is long and sheds easily. You probably just took a strand from my brush or pillow, didn’t you.”

     Iskandar rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. Waver his the nail on the head.

     “Must you report it though?” Iskandar wondered, “The shop advertised it as a way to connect with long distance or frequently busy lovers. It seemed like their intentions were good.”

     “The road to hell is paved with good intentions,” Waver replied, “A magical item like that could be very dangerous. I’m very fortunate that my lover was the one using it, and that I’m a man… Imagine if a stalker of a young girl gets a hold of a strand of her hair. He could purchase one of these toys and use it to rape and impregnate her. But sex crimes are only the tip of the iceberg. You can easily use one of these to kill someone.”

     “Kill someone?”

     “It leads to the inside of someone’s body. All it would take to kill someone with this is pointing a gun at the hole and pulling the trigger. Or shoving a knife or grenade inside of it…”

     “Oh…”

     “Unfortunately, I do not know if there is a way of disposing of these customized sex toys safely… The best the Mage’s Association can do is to halt the production of them. I suppose we’ll have to keep the toy so it does not fall into the wrong hands…”

     “I understand. I shall keep this under lock and key.”

     “And honestly… If you were worried about your sexual needs not being satisfied because of how busy I am, you could always just ask me to suck you off. Even if I’m too tired to come, I’m always happy to please you.”

     “Waver…”

     Iskandar pulled Waver back into a tight hug. He felt like he didn’t deserve him. While it was unintentional, Iskandar had violated Waver. Back during his rule, Iskandar would have rapists castrated for their crimes. He felt people who would force themselves on others were the bane of humanity. The guilt would eat him alive as long as he lived, but he could at least find comfort in the fact that Waver had forgiven him.

     “My love,” Iskandar purred, “You are my greatest treasure. I promise to cherish you, to comfort you whenever you are hurt.”

     Waver closed his eyes, relaxing into Iskandar’s warm embrace.

     “Oh?” Waver chuckled, “And what did I do to warrant this kind of praise?”

     “I simply wish to savor your presence just as much as you savor mine,” Iskandar cooed, “You still must be tired. Would you care to go relax on our bed? Perhaps we could cuddle; maybe play a bit of _Sekiro._ ”

     “That sounds wonderful. How far have you gotten in the game?”

     “I just beat the Guardian Ape. That certainly was quite the challenge.”

     “As I expected, you’re farther ahead than I am. I’m still wondering if I made the correct choice choosing the Japanese audio. I can’t put my finger on it, but Sekiro and Emma’s voices sound oddly familiar*…”

     “Regardless, the acting in it is incredible.”

     “I suppose I’ll just have to play more then.”

     Waver threaded his fingers between Iskandar’s, clasping their hands together and squeezing tightly.

     “Now, shall we?” Waver asked.

     Iskandar kissed Waver’s knuckle, “Whatever you desire my dearest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I had to make a meta joke here because Waver's seiyuu voices Sekiro and Luvia's voices Emma


	3. Chapter 3

   Waver nearly chucked his game controller at the television screen.

     “THAT’S FUCKING BULLSHIT! WHY DOES THE FUCKING MONKEY HAVE A SECOND STAGE AFTER YOU CUT ITS BLOODY HEAD OFF?” Waver snapped.

     He had no clue how Iskandar was able to get past this boss, but then again, he expected _Sekiro_ to be difficult based on FromSoftware’s track record. If he tried this boss again, he knew for certain he was going to be too tilted to try later. Perhaps a break would suit him well. After all, it wasn’t every day Iskandar offered to cook supper for them.

   He saved his progress and powered off the console and television, moving from the worn leather of the couch in his living room to the soft sheets of his bedroom. Given the stress of this past week, Waver was grateful for a day off. His stomach growled so loudly he was certain people in the hallway could hear it. Maybe he should have gone to the market with Iskandar instead of waiting at home. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Iskandar going alone; after spending about a month in London, Iskandar had learned how to budget their money; but he didn’t realize how lonely he could be without him. He had spent ten years mourning and missing Iskandar, and even though his life had been busy since Iskandar’s return, Waver could always count on coming home to Iskandar’s kind smile and warm embrace. Waver supposed he could understand why Iskandar ordered that flesh light now; being with the person you love at all times only made the moments you were apart all the more painful.

     Waver shook his head. He had been through much worse bouts of loneliness, so why was depression gnawing at his side once again? He knew Iskandar would be home in no more than an hour, yet his heart hung heavy in his chest. Was it the solitude, or the guilt that he chose not to spend more time with Iskandar? He stood up from the bed and walked over to his closet, sliding the door aside and crouching down to find his safe. Waver punched the combination into the keypad on the metal box, causing it to unlock with a click. Holding Iskandar’s catalyst would always help to cheer him up whenever he was missing him, so maybe it could help him now. Waver pulled open the heavy, metal door and looked inside of the safe. His stomach turned. Next to his prized treasure of Iskandar’s catalyst was the flesh light that Iskandar had purchased.

     “Fucking hell, I know you said you were going to keep it under lock and key but I didn’t think you meant it literally!” he grumbled.

     He took the toy out of the safe and closed it shut. While ensuring the security of such a dangerous magical object was important, Waver didn’t want it in his safe with his prized possession. Keeping it in one of the dresser drawers should suffice. As he proceeded to his dresser, Waver examined the oblong toy. It looked like a typical flesh light, cheap, tacky, and blatantly fake. He couldn’t believe that something so cheesy looking actually lead to the inside of his body, but then again, most reality marbles were supposed to be more than what meets the eye. He pulled open the drawer in which he kept his own collection of sex toys and was about to set it down, when he suddenly froze. Iskandar was always telling him about how good his guts felt, and while Waver often fingered himself on his own, sometimes getting the right angle was difficult. He often wondered for himself what he really felt like, deep inside.

     “No! I couldn’t possibly…” Waver debated, already feeling his pants growing tight from his rising erection, “I’d be putting it in my own body…”

     He looked down at the airbrushed sphincter of the toy and swallowed hard. Waver knew that if Iskandar caught him, he’d never let him live it down. If there was any time to try it, it would be now, while Iskandar was out at the market.

   “Fuck it,” Waver conceded, giving in to his own curiosity.

     He grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer, slicking the thick, slimy liquid onto his fingers. Should he prep his own hole or the hole on the toy? He decided the toy would probably be the safer option and pressed one of his fingers to the puckered, rubber hole at the tip of the flesh light.

     The insides of the toy were warm and tight, pulsing with life around his finger. He whimpered as the sensation was transferred to his own body, his fingering prodding into both the flesh light, and his hole. Waver began fingering the insides as he would normally finger himself, gently burying his ring finger inside to the knuckle. His breath came in rough pants as he probed the hole of the toy, eventually rubbing against that spot that always sent sparks up his spine, his prostate. Waver’s erection twitched in his pants and he could see a wet spot of precum bleeding through the thin fabric of his underwear to the smooth material of his trousers.

    He removed his finger to strip off his pants, leaving him exposed from the waist down. His cock was leaking in anticipation. Though he wasn’t as big as Iskandar, Waver still felt he should do a big more prep before penetrating the toy, and by extension, himself. Waver slicked the lube from his ring finger to his middle before pressing the two digits back into the toy. He arched his back into the stretch, sliding his fingers into the tight grip of his hole. Waver couldn’t take it anymore. He needed something thicker, something longer to pound his tender prostate.

     Waver abandoned his insecurities as he withdrew his fingers from the toy, sloppily coating his member in lube and positioning it at the toy’s entrance. He inhaled deeply before pressing in. Waver always preferred being on the receiving end, but the need to sate his curiosity had overpowered his typical preferences. With a single slick motion, Waver sheathed his dick all the way inside of the toy. He shrieked in ecstasy at the sensation. Penetrating and being penetrated, feeling the soft, warm squeeze of his own tightness and the blunt, firm stretch of his own length. He collapsed back into the softness of his bed, trembling at the stimulation. Waver could see why Iskandar loved embracing him so much; by simply entering, Waver felt he was already teetering on the brink of orgasm, yet he still craved more.

     He steadied his hand around the flesh light, sliding it up and down his cock. Moans spilled from his mouth as he fucked himself silly. His tight insides practically sucked his dick back in whenever he withdrew it from the flesh light, and his cock, while still a bit small for his normal tastes, stretched him just wide enough to feel like being he was filled and pushed inside of him just deep enough to stimulate his prostate.

     “Fuck…” he cursed through pants and moans, “Ahh… Oh my god…”

     All thoughts flit out of his head as white-hot pleasure consumed his senses. His cock, his ass, the stimulation in his groin from both ends made it feel like his soul was about to leave his body from the sensation. He felt primed to release at any second, when suddenly the tight muscles of his ass tensed around his stiff member. He completely froze, color draining from his face, as the door to his room creaked open.

     “I’m home…” Iskandar said, shocked at the sight before him.

     His lover was laying down on the bed wearing only a t-shirt with the enchanted flesh light snug around his cock. Waver’s asshole was gaping open from the reality marble’s projection of his own dick inside of him.

     “Iskandar… I…” Waver stammered embarrassedly, “I can explain…”

     Waver shut his eyes tightly to prepare for Iskandar’s teasing. He knew he was going to laugh at him, to flick him across the forehead and berate him from indulging in such curiosity and lust. Yet instead, he only heard the bed creak and felt Iskandar’s massive presence on top of him. When he opened his eyes, he discovered Iskandar had shed his pants and was beginning to position his hardening cock at Waver’s entrance.

     “You decided to have fun without me?” Iskandar growled, “I’ll have to punish you for this, boy.”

     Waver’s face turned white. He could feel the tip of Iskandar’s dick pressing into his already occupied hole.

     “W-wait!” Waver yelped, “I’m already inside! Let me- AHHH~!”

     Iskandar gripped hard around the fleshlight, leaving it firmly enrobing Waver’s dick while pressing his own inside of him. Waver felt like his body was going to split open from the inside out. He had _two_ dicks inside of his ass… and one of them was his own.

     “You certainly did a good job preparing yourself Waver,” Iskandar teased, slamming his member into Waver’s trembling hole, “Thank you for doing so, now we can both savor your delectable ass.”

    “I’m gonna tear!” Waver cried, “Take it out! You’re going to rip me open!”

     Iskandar slid his cock halfway out of Waver to examine both his dick and Waver’s hole. While it certainly was flushed and stretched, Waver’s ass showed no signs of bleeding or tearing.

     “You look perfectly fine to me,” Iskandar prodded, “I’ve certainly trained your ass well. I wonder how many men you could please at once with this naughty hole of yours.”

     “Sh-shut up…” Waver panted, “It’s… I’m not naughty- OH, OH MY GOD!”

     Iskandar pounded away at Waver’s prostate, one hand leveraging himself against his lover, the other moving the flesh light around Waver’s member. Tears, saliva, and snot dripped down Waver’s face. He could feel his dick rubbing against Iskandar’s, all the while being wrapped inside the warm tightness of his own asshole. Waver felt like he could explode from the tension of the stretch and melt from the intensity of the pleasure.

     “I don’t think so Waver. You’re a very naughty boy,” Iskandar purred, “To please your cute asshole with your own dick, then to get even more pleasure from servicing mine. You would have made a fine whore in my days with a body like yours. Your asshole is so desperate for cock.”

     Waver couldn’t even retort. He knew how shameful it was; using that very flesh light that he had scolded Iskandar for using. Yet every thrust and squeeze made him care less about the shame and more about the waves of pleasure assaulting him from all ends of his body.

     “Now, tell your King just what you are,” Iskandar ordered, “Tell me you’re my cock-loving whore.”

     A pleasured grin contorted on Waver’s face as pleasure overtook his capacity for shame.

     “I…” Waver choked out, “I’m my King’s personal cock-loving whore. My body exists to please you. I… I can’t live without your giant cock! Please, give me more!”

     “Good boy,” Iskandar hissed, “I’ll give it all to you, now take my seed into the depths of your lewd body!”

     “Please give it to me!” Waver begged, “I’m so close! Please unravel me while your pour it all into me!”

     Iskandar thrust quickly and roughly into Waver’s body, only being cheered on by the sweet sound of his moans. Waver’s vision went white with pleasure as he bucked his hips to meet with Iskandar’s, crying out his name as he came inside of his own hole. The slick lubrication of Waver’s cum and the tight squeeze of his insides post orgasm helped to send Iskandar over the edge, flooding Waver’s hole with his semen. Iskandar pulled the flesh light off of Waver’s dick, his insides slightly tightening back to normal. As he softened, Iskandar pulled his cock out of Waver’s body. Semen poured from Waver’s somewhat stretched hole, his breaths still long and heavy to recover from the intense orgasm.

     “I think I’ve punished you enough,” Iskandar chuckled, “My love, my sweet, are you alright? I apologize if I was too hard on you.”

     Waver could not say anything coherent, still basking in the flooding pleasure of afterglow, but he was able to suffice a thumbs up to let Iskandar know he was fine. Iskandar laughed as he grabbed a handful of tissues to clean his lover’s sweat drenched and cum soaked body.

     “Perhaps I did break you after all,” Iskandar smiled, kissing Waver gently on the forehead, “How about you relax for a bit my love. I shall let you know when dinner is ready.”

     “Mmkay…” Waver slurred.

     He closed his eyes, softly nodding off into slumber, a smile still present across his lips. Iskandar smiled at the comforting sight of Waver sleeping. He threaded his hand through the silken strands of his lover’s hair, planting a kiss on those soft, delicate lips. Iskandar felt truly blessed to be in love with such a wonderful man.


End file.
